


Schmetterlinge in der Weihnachtszeit

by jadeherz



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Weihnachten
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 15:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadeherz/pseuds/jadeherz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weihnachten mit der Familie der zukünftigen Stiefmutter kann so schlimm nicht sein, denkt sich Johannes. Zum Glück können selbst in einer Weihnachtshölle Weihnachtsschmetterlinge entstehen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schmetterlinge in der Weihnachtszeit

**Author's Note:**

> Türchen 20 des Adventskalenders bei bxb 2012.  
> Ursprünglich war die Geschichte als Beitrag für den Kalender 2010 gedacht gewesen. Nachdem ich letztes Jahr es auch nicht geschafft hatte, ist sie dieses Jahr auf den letzten Drücker noch fertig geworden.  
> Danke an Celia, split und HeisseZitrone fürs Verstecksuchen.  
> Ich wünsche allen eine schöne Adventszeit und Frohe Weihnachten!  
> 

Er war in die Weihnachtsvorhölle geraten. Definitiv. Nicht etwa weil er Weihnachten hasste. Nein, er mochte Weihnachten und freute sich jedes Jahr darauf. Aber das … das war ein Verbrechen am Nikolaus, Weihnachtsmann, Christkind oder wem auch immer, der sich sonst noch für Weihnachten verantwortlich fühlte. Ein Weihnachtsverbrechen! Oder zumindest ein Verbrechen wider den guten Geschmack oder an den Augen. Vor allem letzteres.  
Johannes zwinkerte, in der Hoffnung, dass sich dieses Bild nicht in seine Netzhaut einbrannte. Konnte er jemanden dafür verklagen? Das hier fiel doch garantiert unter seelische Grausamkeit. Wo fand man einen Anwalt für Weihnachtsrecht? Arbeiteten die an den Feiertagen?  
„Ist das nicht ein Prachtbaum?“, riss ihn eine Stimme aus seinen Gedanken.  
„Er ist …“ Johannes wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Seine ehrliche Meinung wäre bestenfalls als sehr unhöflich angesehen worden. „… unglaublich.“ Er hoffte, dass seine Stimme ihn nicht verriet oder sein Gesicht, das er versuchte so neutral wie möglich zu halten, aber er fürchtete, dass es eher Entsetzen verriet.  
„Ich wusste doch, dass er dir gefallen wird.“  
Das bewies, wie gut sein Vater ihn kannte … oder auch nicht. Sein frisch verlobter Vater. Nach zwei Jahren hatte er Magdalen Rhodes die Frage aller Fragen gestellt und nun sollten sich endlich die Familien kennen lernen. Was eignete sich da besser als Weihnachten?  
Allerdings war Johannes der einzig andere Vertreter der Weimer-Familie, die deutlich in der Unterzahl war. Seine Schwester Hanna hatte Anfang Januar eine wichtige Prüfung und würde die meiste Zeit büffeln, am anderen Ende Deutschlands, und an Weihnachten ihre Großmutter besuchen. Allein aus Höflichkeit hatte er nicht ebenfalls absagen können. Ihm wäre es lieber gewesen nicht allein her zu kommen, aber so schlimm würde es wohl nicht werden, hatte er gedacht. So anders war es gar nicht, es war immer noch Weihnachten im Kreis der Familie. Eine Familie, die er noch nicht kannte, aber das beruhte schließlich auf Gegenseitigkeit. Es war nicht in heimischen Gefilden, aber ein bisschen Abenteuersinn schadete nie und falls seine neuen Verwandten ihn nervten, hatte er sich vorgenommen die Umgebung auszukundschaften. Sein Englisch war passabel, falls die Rhodes daheim ihren amerikanischen Wurzeln frönten – zur Sicherheit hatte er aber ein Lexikon dabei. Er hätte also nichts zu befürchten, ein bisschen Kitsch vielleicht, aber was war Weihnachten ohne ein wenig Gold und Glitter?  
Jetzt war er hier, in seiner persönlichen Weihnachtshölle. Vorhölle oder Hölle? Er hatte sich noch nicht entschieden. Gab es da überhaupt einen Unterschied? Egal. Es war grausam. Er hätte es schon bei seiner Ankunft ahnen müssen. Das ganze Haus war durch zahlreiche Lichterketten von weitem sichtbar gewesen und ein Schlitten komplett mit Rentieren und Geschenken thronte auf dem Vordach. Der Schlitten war sogar irgendwie niedlich, weil er nicht pompös, glitzernd oder knallbunt war, sondern nostalgisch-realistisch, soweit ein nicht lebensgroßer Weihnachtschlitten realistisch sein konnte. Mit einem Viertel der Lichterketten hätte er gut leben können, bevorzugt die kleinen weißgelben, sanft leuchtenden (am liebsten an den Bäumen), nicht die kalten blauen oder quietschend bunten. Ganz bestimmt nicht diese Masse, die einem Angst machte, dass der Stromverbrauch ein ganzes Netz lahm legten könnte – ganz wie bei Chevy Chases „Schöne Bescherung“. Nicht einer seiner Favoriten, aber die Szene war hängen geblieben. Aber damit noch nicht genug, im Vorgarten stand eine beleuchtete und entsetzlich kitschige Krippengruppe – in Lebensgröße.  
Johannes hatte gewusst, dass seine zukünftige Stiefmutter aus einer amerikanischen Familie stammt und nach Chevy Chase, „Hör mal wer da hämmert“ und anderem hätte er gewarnt sein sollen – Komödie hin oder her –, aber das warf ihn dann doch aus der Bahn. Das war nicht nur ein Kulturschock, das war Folter. Er vermisste seine Schwester Hanna mehr denn je. Auf seinen Vater konnte er, wie es aussah, nicht zählen. Dem war garantiert eine Gehirnwäsche verpasst worden, wenn er das ganze lächelnd betrachten konnte. Das einzige, was Johannes ihm zugute halten konnte, war, dass er verliebt war und seine Hormone oder die rosarote Brille ihn durcheinander brachten. Obwohl er nicht dachte, dass das allein helfen konnte diesen Anblick schmerzfrei zu ertragen.  
Nach dem Schock, den ihm die Außenansicht bereitet hatte, hatte er noch gedacht, dass es nicht mehr schlimmer kommen könne. Fehlanzeige. Die Innendekoration war wie die Außendekoration eine Mischung aus Kitsch und heimeliger Weihnachtsatmosphäre. Zu seinem Leidwesen überwog ersteres deutlich. Zumindest das, was er davon bemerkt hatte, bevor sich dieses Monster von Weihnachtsbaum in sein Sichtfeld gedrängt hatte. Es war nicht die Größe, die war völlig in Ordnung, es war die goldene Verpackung, die ihn störte. Mörderschleifen und Megakugeln, die den kunstschneebesprenkelten Tannenbaum kaum sehen ließen. Glänzend Gold, vereinzelt Rot mit Gold verziert, Lichterkette und als Krönung ein großer Rauscheengel auf der Spitze – wenig überraschend in Glitzergold und Weiß.  
Er liebte Weihnachtsbäume, er liebte das Baumschmücken – am liebsten mit seiner Schwester. Das hatte sich sein Vater gemerkt, nicht jedoch wie ihr Baum gewöhnlich aussah im Vergleich zu diesem Goldmonstrum. Andererseits, vielleicht war ein Baum wie jeder andere für ihn. Männer hatten bekanntlich kein Auge dafür, hieß es doch.  
Aber das? Er weigerte sich das als Weihnachtsbaum anzuerkennen. Die arme Tanne würde ihm zustimmen, sofern sie echt war. Obwohl … nicht mal ein zusammenfaltbarer Kunstbaum hatte das verdient.  
Vater und Magdalen waren mittlerweile verschwunden, vermutlich in ihrem Zimmer, und die anderen Familienmitglieder waren nicht zu hören. Johannes ging also langsam auf seinen persönlichen Weihnachtsalptraum zu. Unsicher streckte er die Hand aus – man wusste schließlich nicht, ob das Monster einen im nächsten Augenblick anfallen würde – und berührte schließlich eine der grünen Zweigspitzen. Er seufzte zufrieden, das bekannte Gefühl weicher Tannennadeln prickelte auf seiner Haut. Auch wenn es Folter war, was diesem Exemplar geschehen war, kam er nicht umhin sich über dieses Gefühl zu freuen. Es erinnerte ihn an vergangene Weihnachten. Mit geschlossenen Augen genoss er es und stellte sich vor wie diese Tanne aussehen würde, hätte er sie nach seinen Vorstellungen geschmückt.  
Johannes wusste, dass seine Vorstellung nicht jedermanns Sache war, aber er liebte nun mal „seinen Weihnachtsbaum“. Er konnte sich an anderen erfreuen, die sich von seiner Variante unterschieden. Aber nicht an einem wie diesem. In einem Kaufhaus oder als Dekoration in einem Film wäre er vielleicht passabel, aber nicht in dem Wohnzimmer, in dem er Weihnachten feiern sollte. Er hatte sich damit arrangiert, dass er ihn nicht schmücken durfte – am 24. wie es sich seiner Meinung nach gehörte – und dass er nicht einmal mithelfen konnte, weil er eben schon aufgestellt war. Sein Vater hatte das in einem Nebensatz erwähnt, nicht jedoch, dass dabei ein Verbrechen begangen worden war.  
„Es tut mir so leid, armer, süßer Tannenbaum. Das hast du nicht verdient.“  
„Gefällt zu werden oder als gigantische Goldkugel zu enden?“  
„Letzteres. Hauptsächlich. Obwohl …“ Johannes riss seine Augen auf. Er hatte sich allein geglaubt. Erschrocken wich er mit einem leisem Schrei nach hinten, als er den anderen sah, packte aber gleichzeitig den Tannenzweig fester, wodurch das Monster leicht ins Schwanken geriet. Ein Teil von Johannes wollte loslassen, während ein anderer ernsthaft überlegte weiter zu ziehen und den Baum von seinen Qualen zu lösen.  
Zum Glück – sein Vater wäre bestimmt nicht erfreut, wenn er den Weihnachtsbaum an seinem ersten Tag auf dem Gewissen hätte – übernahm der Fremde die Entscheidung und stabilisierte den Baum, indem er Johannes’ Hand löste.  
„Er mag nicht der schönste sein, aber das ist kein Grund Tante Maggies Baum zu töten“, meinte der Fremde mit einem vergnügten Lächeln.  
„Ich wollte ihn nicht töten“, begehrte Johannes auf. Er war immer noch reichlich verwirrt. Nicht zuletzt wegen den ganzen bunten Farben und Lichtern, die er in der letzten halben Stunde ertragen hatte. Das plötzliche Auftauchen des Unbekannten hatte nicht zu einer Entwirrung beigetragen. Vielmehr fuhren seine Gedanken allein durch dessen Anwesenheit ein paar Extrarunden Karussell auf Kosten des Hauses.  
„Sicher?“, fragte der Fremde mit sanft neckender Stimme.  
„Er ist schon tot.“ Johannes beglückwünschte sich zu dieser Antwort. Eine Glanzleistung. Insbesondere angesichts der Gefühlsachterbahn, die sich dem Karussell angeschlossen hatte. Kein Wunder. Schließlich hielt der andere immer noch seine Hand und sandte damit warme Blitze durch seine Nervenbahnen, während die Stimme prickelnde Schauer seinen Rücken hinabschickte und der Blick aus den dunklen Augen sein Inneres schmelzen ließ.  
Der Fremde lachte leise.  
Wow, gab es Weihnachtsschmetterlinge? Denn in dem Moment hatte Johannes das Gefühl einen ganzen Schwarm wilder Exemplare davon zu beherbergen. Kleine muntere Gesellen schienen das zu sein.  
„Ich bin Nathan oder Nate, was dir lieber ist“, stellte sich der Fremde vor.  
„Johannes.“ Zu mehr Artikulation war er im Moment einfach nicht fähig, da Nathan immer dichter an ihn herankam. Verführerisch nah, denn so konnte er den Geruch des anderen in sich aufnehmen. Das musste ein Lockstoff für Weihnachtsschmetterlinge sein, so wie die sich aufführten. Der Duftstoff war so unwiderstehlich, dass Johannes dem Ursprungsort solange näher rückte, bis er ihn nur noch verschwommen wahrnahm.  
Johannes wollte gerade die Augen schließen, als er im Augenwinkel Gold wahrnahm. Augenblicklich verpuffte der Zauber und er stieß sich von dem anderen ab. „Nicht vor dem Monster.“  
„Was?“ Verwirrt sah Nathan ihn an.  
Diesmal hatte Johannes den anderen aus der Bahn geworfen, was ihm fast ein Schmunzeln entlockt hätte, wäre die Situation nicht so ernst. Gut, ernst war vielleicht übertrieben. „Ich … das … nicht hier. Das … nein“, gestikulierte er unsicher stammelnd in Richtung des Baumes.  
Bevor Nathan reagieren konnte, hörten sie Stimmen von oben. Er seufzte, dann musste man das noch etwas verschieben. „Ich werde später darauf zurückkommen.“  
Das hörte sich eindeutig nach einem Versprechen an. Johannes hoffte, dass es eines war und die Weihnachtsflatterflügel genauso, denn diese schwirrten nach der Aussage noch fröhlicher herum. Sie konnten ‚später’ wohl kaum abwarten …  
Nathan trat ein wenig weg und sah in Richtung der ankommenden Personen.  
„Oh, ihr habt euch schon kennen gelernt“, meinte Magdalen, als sie mit Johannes Vater und einer anderen Frau im Schlepptau ins Wohnzimmer kam. „Wundervoll!“  
Nicht, dass Johannes es – oder eher Nate – nicht wundervoll fand, aber er fragte sich, was seine Demnächst-Stiefmutter so wundervoll daran fand. Er runzelte die Stirn. Bekam er heute noch einen vernünftigen Gedanken zusammen? Zeit sich damit zu befassen hatte er ohnehin nicht, weil ihm die Fremde vorgestellt wurde: Emma, Magdalens Schwester.  
Mehr als die üblichen Höflichkeitsfloskeln waren noch nicht ausgetauscht worden, als die nächsten Unbekannten auftauchten, Nathans Eltern. Die Familienähnlichkeit war unverkennbar. Von seinem Vater Steve hatte Nate Statur und Gesichtsform, die Augen und das schelmische Lächeln waren eindeutig von der Mutter Holly.  
Johannes war immer noch damit beschäftigt sämtliche neuen Eindrücke zu sortieren, als die nächste Überraschung kam.  
„Nate, zeigst du Johannes euer Zimmer?“  
„Unser?“ Hatte er das richtig verstanden? Wie sollte er das überstehen? Er war jetzt schon ein konfuses Wrack.  
„Wir haben leider nicht mehr Zimmer“, entschuldigte sich Emma.  
„Die beiden sind alt genug und es sind getrennte Betten, das ist kein Problem“, entgegnete Johannes‘ Vater resolut.  
Magdalen schien nicht überzeugt. „Bist du sicher? Du weißt, Nathan … Nicht alle würden sich …“  
„Blödsinn“, fiel Johannes’ Vater seiner Verlobten ins Wort. „Johannes hat nichts gegen Schwule, richtig?“  
Johannes konnte auf die Frage nur nicken. Einen vollständigen Satz zu formulieren grenzte bei dem Gedankengewirr in seinem Kopf ans Unmögliche. Zu den bisherigen Sinneseindrücken kamen Erleichterung, Freude, Enttäuschung und Wut hinzu. Erleichterung, dass niemand Probleme mit Homosexualität hatte, es konnte also keinen Familienkrach geben, wenn klar wurde, dass er vielleicht ein ganz klein wenig in Nathan verschossen war. Schmetterlingsrauschende Freude, dass Nate seine Neigung teilte. Enttäuschung, dass sein Vater nicht einfach vergessen hatte zu erwähnen, dass sein Sohn auch schwul war, sondern es wirklich vergessen hatte oder es viel eher nie durch seine Barriere an Ignoranz gedrungen war, die damals alles außer Arbeit automatisch ausgeblendet hatte. Wut, dass es ihn immer noch verletzte.  
Ein klein wenig Eifersucht war auch dabei, immerhin hatte Nate scheinbar diese Barriere durchbrochen. Obwohl das bei genauerer Betrachtung eher Magdalen war, schließlich hatten sich Nate und sein Vater erst heute kennen gelernt. Immerhin hatte sein Vater keine Probleme damit. Das war schon mal was Gutes.

Johannes seufzte, als er in ihr Zimmer trat. Er hätte es wissen müssen. Aber da war diese kleine Hoffnung gewesen, dass wenigstens die Gästezimmer verschont geblieben wären … Nein! Er würde das hier nicht stillschweigend ertragen. Sollte ihn doch einer dran hindern. Hah! Selbst wenn er einen Riesenweihnachtsstreit riskierte. Was war schon Weihnachten ohne einen zünftigen Familienkrach? Dieses Weihnachten konnte gar nicht mehr schlimmer werden.  
Nein. Was zuviel war, war zuviel. Und das … war definitiv zu viel. Deutlich mehr, als er ertragen konnte.  
Er ging zum Fenster und stöpselte das quietschbunt blinkende Fensterdekoding aus und packte es zusammen, ebenso wie die kitschigen Putten und den anderen Kram bis auf ein nostalgisches kleines Schaukelpferd, wie seine Schwester eins besaß, und legte es in die oberste Schublade der Kommode. Die vermutlich für seine Kleidung gedacht war, aber das war ihm einerlei. Er würde dort nicht einmal eine Socke unterbringen. Sollte doch Nathan das, wenn er wollte. Er nicht. Am Ende wurden die von dem Kitschvirus infiziert. Nicht auszudenken, was für Konsequenzen das haben würde.  
Danach packte Johannes das kleine Kerzengesteck und sein Lieblingsfensterbild aus seinem Koffer aus, die seine Schwester ihm wohlweißlich mitgegeben hatte. Gelobt sei Hanna.  
Liebevoll platzierte er das Gesteck neben dem Schaukelpferd auf der Kommode und legte Streichhölzer daneben. Endlich echte Kerzen, die ihren flackernden, warmen Schein verbreiten konnten. Wer weiß, ob es das in diesem Haus gab? Dann holte er Tesa und klebte das Fensterbild schön mittig an.  
„Du bist wohl auf alles vorbereitet“, stellte Nathan amüsiert fest.  
Erschreckt drehte Johannes sich um, er hatte den anderen ganz vergessen. Warum musste der sich auch immer an ihn heranschleichen? Was, wenn er ein schwaches Herz hätte? Bedachte man das ganze Flattern in seinem Körper: Was, wenn er eins hatte? Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. Heute fabrizierte sein Gehirn nur Blödsinn. „Ist ein Geschenk von Hanna.“  
„Ah, deine Schwester.“  
„Ja.“  
„Schön, von einer Freundin hätte mir weniger gefallen. Oder von einem Freund.“  
Das Schmunzeln und die glitzernden Augen machten Johannes schon wieder ganz wirr. Oder war es die Nähe? Denn der andere war ihm wieder kontinuierlich näher gekommen. In dem ganzen Gedankenwirrwarr blitzte es auf einmal auf. „Woher weißt du, dass Hanna meine Schwester ist?“  
„Von Maggie natürlich.“ Das Schmunzeln war zu einem ausgewachsenen Grinsen mutiert.  
Lachte der andere ihn etwa aus? Überhaupt: „Wer ist Maggie?“  
„Na, Maggie … Die Verlobte deines Vaters. Magdalen Denise Rhodes.“  
Ganz toll. Wie hätte er das wissen können? Er kannte sie nur als Magdalen. Wo war bitte das d in Maggie? Ähnliche Namen bei Geschwistern waren schließlich nicht ungewöhnlich, das wusste er aus erster Hand. „Maggie hat von uns erzählt?“  
„Klar. Da ihr praktisch schon zur Familie gehört. Ich weiß, was ihr studiert, wo ihr wohnt, warum nur du dieses Weihnachten Zeit hattest, mit wem Hanna zusammen ist, dass du eine Wasserratte und Langschläfer bist und und und. Was sie allerdings vergessen hat zu erwähnen ist, dass du Männern nicht abgeneigt bist.“  
„Was macht dich da so sicher?“ Er hatte kein Problem zuzugeben, schwul zu sein, aber nachdem der andere ihn ausgelacht hatte, wollte er es ihm nicht so einfach machen.  
„Die Tatsache, dass du noch hier stehst.“  
„Wieso, ist doch auch mein Zimmer über die Feiertage.“ Johannes beglückwünschte sich für diese gelassene Antwort. Dagegen konnte der andere gar nichts sagen.  
Nates zog eine feingeschwungene Augenbraue nach oben. „Ich meine eher in meinen Armen. Jeder eingefleischte Hetero hätte entweder Abstand genommen oder mir eine runter gehauen.“  
Oh. Warme Hände lagen auf Johannes’ Hüften. Das würde den Zwergenaufstand des Schmetterlingsschwarms erklären. Vielleicht waren die auch dafür verantwortlich, dass seine Hände ein Eigenleben entwickelt hatten und Nates Brustkorb untersuchten.  
„Also?“  
„Hn?“ Er mochte Nates Stimme, aber mussten sie jetzt Diskussionen führen, wenn er damit beschäftigt war Nathan weiter zu erkunden? Das war schließlich eine Aufgabe die allerhöchste Konzentration erforderte.  
„Wissen sie es nicht?“, fragte Nate nach.  
„Was?“ Vielleicht hörte der andere auf zu quatschen, wenn er seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit weit angenehmeren Dingen widmete.  
„Dass du schwul bist“, ergänzte er. Nathan unterbrach äußerst ungern die schöne Stimmung, aber er wollte das klären und da Johannes etwas abwesend – oder vielmehr abgelenkt – war, musste er wohl den Vernunftpart übernehmen … zumindest vorerst.  
„Höh?“ Johannes legte seinen Kopf schief. Er dachte, es wäre mittlerweile klar, dass er schwul war? Wollte der andere ihn ärgern oder war er verwirrt? Wundern würde es ihn nicht. Nicht in diesem Haus. Aber an dem Zimmer konnte es nicht liegen, das war schließlich von ihm höchstpersönlich entkitschifiziert worden. Da Nate ihn immer noch fragend ansah, antwortete er einfach: „Ja.“ Gut, das war geklärt, konnten sie jetzt weitermachen?  
„Dann wissen sie es nicht?“, erkundigte er sich nochmal.  
„Weiß wer was nicht?“ Johannes fragte sich, ob sie noch dasselbe Gespräch führten.  
Nate war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er genervt sein sollte oder ob er Johannes Verhalten einfach nur niedlich fand. „Weiß deine Familie, dass du schwul bist?“  
„Klar.“  
„Das hat vorher nicht ganz so gewirkt“, erklärte Nathan etwas skeptisch.  
„Wa… Ah, das.“ Toll, das Thema hatte ihm die Stimmung ruiniert. Johannes löste sich von Nate und beschäftigte sich mit auspacken. „Das ist nicht meine Schuld. Ich hab mich vor Jahren geoutet. Wenn er das wieder vergessen hat, ist das ja wohl nicht meine Schuld.“  
„Vergessen?“ Nathan hatte schon viel gehört, aber das war neu.  
„Papa war seine Arbeit immer wichtiger. Alles was darüber hinausgeht, ist seit Mama … nun, unwichtig oder wird registriert und wieder vergessen oder verdrängt. Keine Ahnung. Ich dachte … Nun, so ist er eben, er liebt seine Arbeit … und Magdalen. Sonst würde er sie wohl kaum heiraten wollen, nicht?“ Klang seine Stimme nur in seinen eigenen Ohren hölzern?  
Nathan wünschte sich den versteckten Schmerz und die leise Verbitterung lindern zu können, aber sie kannten sich nicht gut genug, wenn es überhaupt Worte gab, die das vermochten. Also versuchte er ihn auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. „Ihr Sinn für Weihnachtsdekoration kann es nicht gewesen sein.“  
Wider Willen musste Johannes lachen.  
„Obwohl? Vielleicht hat er einfach keinen Sinn für Dekoration. Ist ja bei Männern nicht ungewöhnlich.“  
Johannes sah ihn ein wenig überrascht an, dasselbe hatte er auch gedacht. Vielleicht würde Weihnachten doch noch schön werden, minus der Dekoration.

Beim Abendessen hatte Johannes die Möglichkeit den Rest der Familie mitsamt Nates Großeltern väterlicherseits näher kennenzulernen. Bei der Anzahl war das erwartungsgemäß etwas chaotisch, aber Johannes gefiel es, zudem war das Essen gut, was sein Wohlbefinden noch mal steigerte. Nach dem Schmaus ging es ins Wohnzimmer, wohin Oma Rhodes die gut gefüllten Plätzchenteller brachte.  
Hatte er vorher gesagt, es könne nicht schlimmer kommen? Er hatte sich geirrt. Das wurde ihm beim Anblick der Plätzchen klar: Jede Menge Schwarz-Weiß-Gebäck – er hasste Schwarz-Weiß-Gebäck –, diverse Plätzchen mit Marzipan –Marzipan war weihnachtlich, aber das hieß noch lange nicht, dass er es mag – und etwas das nach Pfeffernüssen aussah. Johannes hoffte, dass es welche waren, als er sich eins davon nahm.  
Oh ja, Pfeffernüsse. Steinharte Pfeffernüsse!  
Das ist definitiv nicht mein Tag, seufzte Johannes in Gedanken, während er an seinem Plätzchen nagte. Wo waren die Vanillekipferl, die Linzer Plätzchen, das Spritzgebäck, die Zimtsterne? Hatte irgendjemand beschlossen ihm möglichst viel Weihnachtsspaß zu rauben? Kein Weihnachtsbaum schmücken, keine leckeren Plätzchen, nicht einmal Schnee. Was kam als nächstes? Keine Geschenke? Wenn sie das machten, wollte er wenigstens Nate mitnehmen. Vielleicht machte das dieses Höllenweihnachten wieder gut. Sie brauchten ihn nicht einmal einpacken, er nahm ihn so, wie er war.  
Nach dem Plätzchendebakel nippte Johannes an dem danach gereichten Punsch nur sehr zaghaft und beglückwünschte sich zu seiner weisen Voraussicht. Die Plörre – anders konnte man das kaum bezeichnen – war pappsüß und schmeckte undefinierbar, leider auf eine negative Art. Bevor er sich dazu äußern konnte, rief ihn seine Schwester an, sodass er sich mit einem guten Grund ins Gästezimmer zurückziehen konnte.  
Eine der ersten Fragen Hannas war zum Aussehen des Hauses, was Johannes nur mit „Grausam!“ zusammenfassen konnte.  
„Na, komm, so schlimm kann’s nicht sein.“  
Johannes schilderte ihr darauf die Dekoration in schillerndsten Farben. „… und im Garten steht eine komplette Krippenszene, beleuchtet, lebensgroß, in Plastik!“  
„Mit Kamel?“  
„Was? Nein, kein Kamel. Darum geht’s nicht.“  
„Na, dann kann es keine komplette Szene sein“, meinte Hanna.  
„Was? Wo soll das denn noch stehen?“, ereiferte sich Johannes.  
„Na bei den Königen.“  
„Du … Das ist nicht witzig.“  
„Doch, finde ich schon.“ Selbst durchs Telefon war ihr Grinsen bemerkbar.  
„Du bist doof.“  
„Ich hab dich auch lieb“, lachte Hanna. „So, jetzt will ich was Positives hören. Egal was. Es kann nicht alles schrecklich sein.“  
Unbeabsichtigt wanderten Johannes’ Gedanken in eine ganz bestimmte Richtung. Die Weihnachtsschmetterlinge machten sich dadurch ebenfalls wieder bemerkbar.  
„Nateistganznett“, nuschelte er.  
„Wie war das im Mittelteil?“, fragte Hanna nach.  
„Nate ist ganz nett“, wiederholte er etwas deutlicher. Das Ganze war ihm doch etwas peinlich.  
„Wer ist Nate?“  
„Maggies Neffe.“  
„Maggie?“  
„Magdalen.“ Hah, seine Schwester hatte es auch nicht gewusst. Aber nachdem sie hier fast alle Maggie nannten, war das bei ihm hängen geblieben.  
„Ah … Nate ist also ganz nett“, wiederholte Hanna seine Worte.  
„Hn“, war Johannes’ unartikulierter Kommentar dazu.  
„Das hört sich nach mehr als nur ganz nett an. Sogar nach sehr viel mehr. Ich will alles wissen, aber pronto.“  
Verlegen erzählte Johannes seiner Schwester von Nathan. Obwohl er nicht ins Detail ging, konnte sie allein aus seiner Stimme hören, dass der andere ihm den Kopf verdreht hatte. Es beruhigte sie zu wissen, dass er jemanden dort hatte und nicht Trübsal blies. Er neigte dazu auf stur zu stellen, wenn ihm etwas nicht passte und sie wusste wie wichtig ihm ihre Weihnachtstraditionen waren.  
„Ich freu mich schon darauf ihn bald kennenzulernen“, meint sie danach.  
Johannes grummelte nur etwas Unverständliches ins Handy.  
„Ich muss dann Schluss machen. Machs gut, mein allerliebstes Bruderherz und grüß alle von mir.“  
„Du auch und Gruß an Oma.“  
Nach dem Abschied ließ Johannes sich mit einem Seufzen aufs Bett fallen. Am liebsten würde er liegen bleiben und seine Gedanken sortieren, aber bevor ihn noch jemand hier beim rumlümmeln fand, ging er lieber wieder zurück zu den anderen.

Als er und Nathan sich später für die Nacht fertig machten, fiel Johannes auf, dass er etwas zum morgigen Tagesablauf noch fragen wollte. „Wie ist das bei euch? Gibt’s die Bescherung vor oder nach dem Essen?“ Das handhabte schließlich jeder anders. Bei einem Freund von ihm gab es jedes Jahr eine Diskussion darüber, obwohl es immer gleich gemacht wurde.  
„Na ja, davor oder dabei. Eigentlich wie man will.“  
„Wie? Wie man will? Was ist denn das für eine Logik?“  
„Wenn man aufgestanden ist, kann man sich drauf stürzen oder erst frühstücken“, erklärte Nathan.  
„Frühstücken? Die Bescherung ist schon morgen früh? Ist das dein Ernst?“ Musste er die Geschenke schon runter bringen? Davon hatte keiner was gesagt.  
„Nein, Dummerchen. Nicht morgen früh, am Weihnachtsmorgen.“  
„Morgen ist Weihnachten.“ Hielt der Kerl ihn für blöd? So wie der grinste, machte er sich definitiv lustig. Stand er auf dem Schlauch und kapierte den Witz nicht oder war ihm der Natesche Humor dermaßen unbekannt?  
„Nein, morgen ist Heiligabend.“  
„Weihnachten, sag ich doch.“ Vielleicht hatten den anderen die ganzen bunten Lichter und Farben ganz verwirrt. Das würde ihn nicht wundern. Möglicherweise lag es am Gebäck. Johannes hatte Schwarz-Weiß-Gebäck schon immer misstraut. Oder es war der Punsch. Wer weiß, was da drinnen war. Vielleicht war es die Kombination von allem.  
„Ja, schon. Aber bei uns gibt es eben die Geschenke traditionell erst am Morgen des ersten Weihnachtsfeiertages“, erläuterte Nathan ihm.  
„Das ist Schwachsinn.“  
„Nein, das ist eine völlig normale amerikanische Tradition“, schmunzelte Nate.  
„Eine schwachsinnige Tradition.“ Johannes wusste, dass es gemein war, aber es passte ihm überhaupt nicht. Seine Weihnachtstraditionen waren dieses Jahr für seinen Geschmack schon genug durcheinandergebracht oder vielmehr ignoriert worden.  
Die Aussage brachte Nathan zum lachen. „Du bist süß.“  
„Ich bin nicht süß!“ Von was auch? Bestimmt nicht von den Plätzchen.  
„Das wird das beste Weihnachten, das ich je hatte.“  
Okay, es war offiziell. Der ganze Weihnachtskitsch hatte über die Jahre Matsch aus Nathans Gehirn gemacht. Anders konnte es nicht erklärt werden, dass jemand dieses Verbrechen an Weihnachten genießen konnte. Ein Wunder, dass die Weihnachtspolizei noch nicht hier war und das gesamte Haus zum Sperrgebiet deklarierte. „Du bist irre.“ Wenn das so weiter ging, dann würde ihm das auch passieren. Falls es nicht schon zu spät war. Hilfe, er musste noch über seine Woche hier bleiben.  
Nathan grinst ihn mit durchdringendem Blick sekundenlang an. „Ich werde dich unter jedem einzelnen Mistelzweig im Haus küssen.“  
Hui, die Weihnachtsschmetterlinge mussten sich gerade verdoppelt haben. Mit der Art von Wahnsinn konnte Johannes leben. Aber Moment mal … „Ihr habt mehrere Mistelzweige?“ Reichte nicht einer? Das ganze Mistelzweiggedöns hatte er nie verstanden. Ts, Engländer. Oder Amerikaner? Wer auch immer.  
„Klar. Tante Emma versteckt immer welche im Haus und wir suchen sie. Ist Tradition bei uns.“  
War das ein weiterer Beweis für Irrsinn oder doch eher für eine Art amüsanter Humor? Sollte er seinen Vater vorwarnen? „Kann es sein, dass sie da ein paar Feste verwechselt?“, grinste er Nathan frech an.  
„Nicht ganz. Das hat angefangen in ihrer bäh-ich-will-nicht alle-Verwandten-abknutschen-Phase: sie hat die Mistelzweige versteckt, Dad und Maggie haben sie gesucht und wieder an den ursprünglichen Platz gehängt, um Emma zu ärgern, später wurde ein Suchspiel draus, zumindest ist das die gängige Erklärung. Ich bin allerdings davon überzeugt, dass ihnen irgendwann mal einfach nur sterbenslangweilig war oder jemand zuviel intus hatte.“  
„Alles klar.“ Johannes schüttelte nur den Kopf darüber. Da kam am nächsten Tag wohl noch einiges auf ihn zu. Ein Grund mehr schlafen zu gehen. Also kuschelte er sich nach dem Gute Nacht Wunsch ins Bett.

„Aufwachen, Schlafmütze.“  
„Will nicht“, grummelte Johannes.  
„Komm schon, Jo Süßer.“  
„Nichts Jo und schon gar nicht Süßer.“  
Nathan lachte. „Warum nicht?“  
„Bin nich’ süß“, nuschelte er, als er sich tiefer in die kuschlig warmen Kissen drückte.  
„Los, aufwachen, Brummbärchen, sonst verpasst du eine Rhodes-Familientradition.“ Liebevoll kraulte Nathan Johannes durchs schlafwirre Haar.  
„Du hättest mich fast gehabt, aber jetzt … Nein, danke, ich verzichte. Weck mich zur Bescherung.“ Für seine eigene geistige Gesundheit hielt Johannes es für besser, möglichst viel Abstand von neuem schreienden Kitsch oder ähnlichen Gefahren zu nehmen. Außerdem war er müde, selbst die Weihnachtschmetterlinge gaukelten noch schlaftrunken durch die Gegend, obwohl Schmetterlingszüchter Nate ganz in der Nähe war.  
„Das wird dir gefallen, versprochen. Also steh auf … Süßer.“  
„Nichts Süßer. Du bist Schuld, dass ich nicht schlafen konnte“, meckerte Johannes.  
„Ach.“ Nathan zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Hab ich gestern Nacht irgendwas verpasst? Oder hattest du … sehr angenehme, sehr realistische Träume? Dann sollten wir sie unbedingt mal in Realität umsetzen.“ Er wackelte suggestiv mit den Brauen.  
„Du … du … Nimm deine Pfoten von mir“, Johannes Empörung brachte Nathan nur noch mehr zum lachen. „Du und deine Familie, ihr macht mich völlig wahnsinnig.“  
„Hey! Ich hoffe, du hast nur von mir dreckige Träume.“  
Johannes schnappte nach Luft, soviel Unverfrorenheit war ihm noch nicht begegnet. „Aber sonst geht’s dir noch gut?“  
„Ich will dich nun mal nicht teilen. Auch nicht im Traum“, grinste Nate unverschämt.  
Wie schaffte der andere es immer wieder, dass Johannes Gehirn zu Mus wurde und seine eben noch verpennten Weihnachtsschmetterlinge lebhafte Massenflugveranstaltungen durchführten?  
„Da du jetzt wach bist, können wir ja endlich frühstücken. Hopp, schwing dein süßen Hintern aus den Federn.“  
Hatte Nathan irgendwelche Drogen genommen oder war der immer so? War er gestern schon so? Hilfe, dieses Haus macht ihn wirklich vollkommen irre. Kein Wunder, dass er gestern Nacht ewig nicht einschlafen konnte, weil er so viele Eindrücke hatte verarbeiten müssen. Viel geholfen hatte es augenscheinlich nicht. „Und welche grandiose Familientradition darf ich auf keinen Fall verpassen?“ Oh, nein, er war nicht ironisch, keinesfalls, niemals, er doch nicht.  
„Papa stellt die Krippe auf.“  
„Krippe?“, merkte Johannes auf. Widerwillig flammte etwas Hoffnung in ihm auf. Nathan meinte hoffentlich nicht das Unding vor dem Haus. Aber das war schon aufgestellt.  
„Wusste ich’s doch“, sah Nathan ihn triumphierend an.  
Schmollend machte Johannes sich fertig.  
Unten hatte Nathans Vater Steve bereits eine Anrichte im Wohnzimmer frei geräumt. Eine nicht gerade kleine Anrichte, wie Johannes verwundert auffiel.  
„Das gibt was größeres“, erklärte Nathan, der den überraschten Blick bemerkt hatte.  
Beim Frühstücken schauten die beiden zu, wie Steve mit Schachteln und ähnlichem eine Andeutung einer Landschaft fabrizierte, die dann in Stoffe eingehüllt wurde.  
Versunken ins Beobachten der Vorgänge merkte Johannes nicht, wie sich Magdalen zu ihnen gesellte.  
„Ist der Strom bei euch ausgefallen?“, richtete sie die Frage an beide.  
„Nicht das ich wüsste, wieso?“, entgegnete Nathan.  
„Als ich vorher draußen war, hab ich den Lichterbogen in eurem Zimmer nicht gesehen.“  
Johannes sah Nate ein wenig panisch an. Verflucht, musste seine Stiefmutter in Spe so aufmerksam sein? Zum Glück hatte er gerade eine Pause beim Frühstücken eingelegt, sonst hätte er sich garantiert verschluckt.  
„Er hat mich beim Schlafen gestört, deswegen habe ich ihn weggeräumt“, antwortete Nate nach kurzer Pause.  
Dankbar schaute Johannes zu seinem Zimmergenossen. Zu seiner Erleichterung ließ Magdalen es bei dieser Erklärung bewenden, obgleich sie ein wenig betrübt aussah. Besser als wenn Johannes einen ausschweifendem Kommentar zum Stromverbrauch in dem Haus abgegeben hätte, obwohl die Lichterketten immerhin nicht die ganze Nacht brannten. Das wäre allerdings immer noch besser, als wenn er seine Meinung über ihren weihnachtlichen Dekorationsgeschmack geäußert hätte.  
Johannes wendete sich wieder zu Steve, der nun die Krippe platzierte. Nathan beobachtete seinerseits Johannes, der für ihn viel interessanter war als alle Krippen der Welt. So abgelenkt wie Johannes war, konnte er ihn außerdem ungeniert studieren, ohne den anderen in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Wobei das auch seine Reize hatte, aber dafür sollte es heute noch genug Gelegenheiten geben. Er dachte da an sein Versprechen von letzter Nacht.  
Die Krippe war derweil um einzelne Elemente wie Feuerstelle, Brunnen und Holzstoß ergänzt worden sowie Steine und Pflanzenelemente. Danach holte Steve die Figuren hervor.  
„Er versucht es jedes Jahr anders zu arrangieren“, kommentierte Nathan.  
„Aber es ist jedes Jahr das gleiche“, raunte Holly bewusst laut.  
„Gar nicht wahr“, meckerte Steve seine Frau an. „Letztes Jahr stand die Krippe in der Mitte.“  
„Ist trotzdem das selbe“, meinte Holly mit einem Zwinkern zu Johannes.  
„Kunstbanausen“, grummelte Steve.  
„Die Figuren sind von einem Freund selbstgemacht, jedes Jahr bekommt Steve ein oder zwei neue Figuren“, übernahm Holly den laufenden Kommentar. „Darum sind ein paar seltsame Figuren dabei.“  
Von Steves Richtung kam nur Schnauben.  
„Zum Beispiel ein Leopard“, fügte sie als Erklärung an.  
„Ein Leopard?“ Das war wirklich ungewöhnlich. Johannes trat näher heran, um sich die Figuren genauer ansehen zu können.  
„Na, irgendwann ist man die bekannten Figuren durch, also muss was Neues her“, meinte Holly.  
„In Israel gibt es Leoparden“, warf Steve ein.  
„In Israel vielleicht, aber sicher nicht in Bethlehem, das übrigens im Westjordanland liegt, und erst Recht nicht bei Christi Geburt.“  
Nathan rollte nur mit den Augen über die altbekannte Diskussion. Seine Mutter machte das nur, um seinen Vater zu ärgern, was sonst schwer war, aber bei seiner geliebten Krippe war er empfindlich.  
„Es liegt an der Grenze zu Israel. Als ob den Leoparden Politik kümmert … Außerdem gibt es keine Beweise, dass kein Leopard da war.“  
„Im Stall war garantiert keiner.“  
„Er steht nicht im Stall“, widersprach Steve seiner Frau.  
Holly küsste ihm daraufhin seinen Schmollmund weg. „Wenn du meinst, honey.“  
Amüsiert verfolgte Johannes die Kabbelei und den Krippenaufbau. Kaum war Steve fertig damit, scheuchte Nathan Johannes ins Bad, weil im Anschluss alle spazieren gehen wollten.  
„Ich weiß echt nicht, was die Hektik soll“, empörte sich Johannes.  
„Sonst haben wir keine Zeit für die Mistelzweige.“  
„Es ist nicht mal 10 Uhr. So viel Platz zum Verstecken kann es gar nicht geben.“  
„Wir müssen raus, damit Emma alle verstecken kann“, erklärte Nathan.  
„Müssen wir alle bis zum Mittagessen gefunden haben oder warum der Stress?“ Unnötig rumgescheucht werden mochte Johannes an normalen Tagen nicht, aber an Feiertagen schon dreimal nicht.  
„Ja, jeder hat exakt eine Stunde Zeit und weil manche nach dem Mittagessen schlafen wollen, müssen wir das vorher machen.“  
„Warum müssen wir so früh Mittag essen?“  
„Wieso früh?“, kam Nathans irritierte Gegenfrage.  
„Na, in anderthalb Stunden Mittag essen, finde ich etwas früh.“  
„Dummerchen, wir suchen nacheinander.“  
„Ernsthaft? Das dauert doch ewig, das sind acht, neun Stunden, bis dahin bin ich verhungert oder erfroren.“ Johannes sah ihn entsetzt an.  
Nathan lachte.  
„Das ist echt nicht witzig“, maulte Johannes.  
„Wir bilden Gruppen und meine Großeltern machen nicht mit, damit sind es nur drei Stunden Suche, und nach dem Spaziergang gehen die Nichtsucher ins Cafe. Hatte ich das nicht erwähnt?“ Für Nathan war das so selbstverständlich, dass er davon ausgegangen war, dass es den anderen ebenso ging.  
„Du hast mich nicht einmal gefragt, ob ich mitmachen will.“  
Nathan zog Johannes eng an sich und schaute ihm tief in die Augen. „Willst du, Johannes Weimer, mit mir, Nathan Rhodes, das Wagnis der alljährlichen Mistelzweigsuche eingehen.“  
Johannes bekam ganz weiche Knie und wild fliegende Schmetterlinge dabei, obwohl er wusste, dass Nathan herumalberte. „Du bist echt blöd“, grummelte er verlegen.  
„Ich fasse das mal als ja auf, Süßer.“ Nathan strich ihm sanft über den Rücken, bevor er ihn langsam losließ und sie sich zu den anderen gesellten.

Als Nathan und Johannes mit Suchen an der Reihe waren und sich vom Cafe aufmachten, sprang ein wenig von Nathans Jagdfieber auf Johannes über. Die Sache erschien ihm immer noch seltsam und mit etwas zu viel Regeln behaftet, aber es war ein lustiger Zeitvertreib.  
„Wie viele suchen wir überhaupt?“, fragte Johannes.  
„Zwischen zwei und zwölf.“  
„Was ist das für eine seltsame Regel?“  
„Emma würfelt die Zahl jedes Jahr“, erklärte Nathan ihm.  
„Dann können wir ja froh sein, dass sie keinen 24er Würfel oder so hat.“  
„Oh doch, hat sie, aber so ist es überschaubarer.“  
„Sicher. Gehen euch nicht irgendwann die Verstecke aus?“ Schließlich machten sie das schon viele Jahre und das Haus war zwar groß, aber so viele Möglichkeiten schien es nach Johannes‘ Erachten nicht zu geben.  
„Es spricht nichts dagegen sogar die exakt selben Verstecke aus dem letzten Jahr zu verwenden.“  
„Ist das nicht langweilig?“  
„Mehr als zwei gleiche hintereinander kam noch nie vor.“  
Johannes schüttelte den Kopf. Wer kam nur auf das alles?  
„Hey, wir müssen erst den Garten durchsuchen.“ Nathan bugsierte ihn vom Weg zur Haustür auf die Seite.  
„Da auch?“ Augenrollend folgt Johannes dem anderen. Hoffentlich war kein Mistelzweig in der Kitschkrippe, da wollte er garantiert nicht von Nathan zum ersten Mal richtig geküsst werden. … Oh, mein Gott. Den Teil hatte er bisher völlig verdrängt. Ob Nathan das ernst gemeint hatte?  
Die Antwort auf die Frage erledigte sich, als Nathan ihn unter den Apfelbaum zog und zärtlich seine kühlen Lippen auf Johannes‘ drückte. Liebevoll sah er ihn an, bevor er sich wieder ihrer Aufgabe zuwandte. Überrascht zwinkernd blickte Johannes nach oben. In einem Ast baumelte ein Zweigchen mit gelbgrünen länglichen Blättern und drei kleinen weißen Beeren. Ein wenig in Trance folgte er Nathan schließlich ins Haus.  
In der Küche öffnete Nathan jedes Schränkchen, selbst unter der Spüle sah er nach.  
„Unter der Spüle? Ernsthaft?“, fragte Johannes nach.  
„Letztes Jahr war einer im Backofen.“ In selbigem schaute Nate gerade nach. „Granny hätte ihn fast abgebrutzelt, weil keiner ihn direkt danach entfernt hatte. Nope, diesmal nicht. Schade, das wäre ein feuriger Kuss geworden“, grinste er Johannes herausfordernd an.  
Johannes rollte darauf nur mit den Augen. „Unmöglich trifft es eher.“  
„Würde ich nicht sagen. So, ab ins Wohnzimmer, hier sind wir fertig.“  
Dort begutachtete Nathan den Weihnachtsbaum von allen Seiten, an dem schon mal mehrfach einer gehangen hatte, schließlich war er mit den vielen Anhängern ein ausgezeichnetes Versteck. Johannes stöberte derweil in den anderen Ecken.  
„Warum suchst du unterm Sofa?“, fragte Nathan, als ihm auffiel, was genau Johannes machte.  
„Weil’s ein gutes Versteck ist.“  
„Und wie schlägst du vor, soll man sich unter einem Sofa küssen?“  
„Als ob sich normale Menschen im Backofen küssen“, erwiderte Johannes.  
„Irgendwo muss man eine Grenze ziehen.“  
„Ich hege immer noch Zweifel an der Backofensache.“  
„Wenn wir fertig sind, kann ich es dir beweisen“, bot Nate ihm an.  
„Danke, ich verzichte.“  
„Wenn wir Zeit hätten …“, ließ Nathan den Satz offen, aber sein Blick sprach Bände.  
Johannes widmete sich lieber der weiteren Suche.  
Im Badezimmer angelangt, schaute Nathan in der Dusche nach. „Schade, keiner da. Obwohl wir könnten nachher einen aufhängen und es richtig genießen.“  
„Könntest du die blöden Sprüche weglassen, davon habe ich wirklich genug“, reagierte Johannes ungehalten, er war die sexuellen Anspielungen leid.  
Nathan sah ihn aufmerksam an, Haltung und Tonfall sagte ihm, dass es Johannes ernst war. „Okay.“ Er hatte Johannes nie damit verärgern wollen, er neigte dazu, in manchen Situationen derartige Kommentare abzugeben. Zögernd trat er näher. „Darf ich dich noch küssen?“  
„Ja“, antwortete Johannes nach einer kurzen Pause, er merkte, dass sein Wunsch angekommen war.  
Nathan nahm Johannes Gesicht vorsichtig in seine Hände, bevor er ihre Lippen zärtlich verschmolz. „Wollen wir weiter suchen?“, fragte er leise.  
„Okay“, sagte er leise. Die Flatterflügel schienen alle übrige Energie zu beanspruchen.  
„Okay.“ Nathan küsste Johannes liebevoll auf die Wange, bevor er ihre Hände verschränkte und ihn ins nächste Zimmer führte.  
Die weitere Suche verlief etwas ruhiger. Mittendrin fiel Johannes etwas auf: „Was bekommt der Gewinner?“  
„Öh, nichts.“  
„Nichts? Ein Haufen an Regeln, damit ja niemand möglicherweise einen Vor- oder Nachteil haben könnte und es gibt nichts?“ Das war ein wenig enttäuschend.  
Nathan blickte von seiner Suche auf. „Einen Keks?“, schlug er unsicher vor.  
„Wenn du damit die Plätzchen von gestern meinst, kannst du alleine weiter suchen.“ Die stellten für Johannes eine extreme Demotivation dar.  
„Meine ewige Dankbarkeit.“ Mit bettelnden Augen sah Nate ihn an.  
„Deine …“, Johannes wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Er atmete tief durch. „Okay, suchen wir weiter.“ Er fand es nicht schlimm, aber bei dem Aufwand hatte er etwas anderes erwartet. Obwohl er froh sein konnte, dass es keine hässliche Trophäe gab, die jedes Jahr weiter gereicht wurde.  
Am Ende hatten sie sieben Mistelzweige gefunden und unter jedem hatten sie sich geküsst. Nathan notierte alle Plätze fein säuberlich auf einen Zettel: am Apfelbaum, hinterm Vorhang an der Gardinenstange in ihrem Gästezimmer, im Kleiderschrank der Großeltern, am Türrahmen der Speisekammer, im Kühlschrank (das war Nathan erst beim zweiten Durchgang als mögliches Versteck aufgefallen), unter der Kellertreppe und in der Strahlenaralie in Maggies Zimmer. Der Zettel wurde danach an Emma überreicht.

Nachdem die Jagd offizielle beendet worden war, machte sich Johannes fröhlich über das Mittagsbuffet her. Dass die Frisur seines Vaters etwas unordentlicher war als vorhin, schrieb er der Hektik der Suche zu – er war ein strikter Anhänger der Meine-Eltern-hatten-nie-Sex-Fraktion, das bezog sich auf jegliche derartigen Aktivitäten jedes Elternteils. Lieber achtete er auf das Geplapper an Tisch. Nach dem Essen zogen sich manche in ihr Zimmer zum Mittagsschläfchen zurück, während der Rest sich dem weihnachtlichen Fernsehprogramm widmete.  
Nach Kaffee und Kuchen ging es für alle, die wollten und konnten, in die Messe. Es war eine kleinere Kirche, aber es war für alle Platz. Statt der üblichen Weihnachtsgeschichte wurde „Ein großer Tag für Vater Martin“ von Leo Tolstoi vorgelesen, während Bilder dazu an die Wand projiziert wurden.  
Als sie aus der Messe zurück kamen, ging Johannes hoch und suchte die wenigen Geschenke heraus, die er dabei hatte, denn um die meisten hatte sich sein Vater gekümmert.  
„Was machst du?“, fragte Nathan lässig am Türrahmen lehnend.  
„Die Geschenke unter den Baum legen.“ Johannes sah Nathan an, als hätte dieser eine wirklich dumme Frage gestellt. Aber was sollte er sonst mit den Geschenken im Arm machen? Spazieren tragen? Eine Runde mit ihnen kuscheln?  
„Jetzt schon?“  
„Ich stell sie immer nach der Kirche unter den Baum.“  
„Du hast sonst kurz danach die Bescherung.“  
„Erinnere mich nicht daran“, funkelte er Nathan mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an.  
Das unterdrückte Lachen wurde ein Schmunzeln. „Lass dich nicht aufhalten.“ Er küsste Johannes, der an ihm vorbei gehen wollte, auf den Hals. „Aber beschwer dich nachher nicht, wenn alle blöd gucken“, raunte er.  
„Mir doch egal“, grummelte Johannes, obwohl es schwer war bei dem Ansturm weihnachtlicher Flatterflügel miese Laune zu bewahren.  
„Bekomme ich auch was?“  
„Träum weiter.“  
„Hmmm, werde ich.“  
Hilfe, der machte ihn noch völlig wuschig.

Nach dem Abendessen gingen sie ins Wohnzimmer, um dort gemeinsam Weihnachtslieder zu singen. Oder vielmehr Carols. Verblüfft erkannte Johannes viele, obwohl die meisten englisch waren, darunter Klassiker wie „White Christmas“ und „Jingle Bells“ oder Stücke, die ihm in der deutschen Fassung vertraut waren, mit dabei waren alle seine Lieblingslieder. „The Twelve Days of Christmas“ fand er zwar immer noch seltsam, aber es war irgendwie ein lustiges Lied. Bei ihm völlig unbekannten Liedern überließ er das Singen großzügig den anderen. Glücklicherweise wurde hier kein hohes Talent erwartet.  
Skeptisch beobachtete Johannes wie die Rhodes’ im Anschluss Marshmallows über dem Kaminfeuer rösteten. Er hatte nie so ganz nachvollziehen können, was Amis so geil daran fanden. Bedachte man, wie der seltsame „Punsch“ geschmeckt hatte, würde er sich diesen neuen Spaß lieber nicht gönnen. Vor allem leicht angekokelt verströmten die weißen Schaumdinger einen eigenwilligen Geruch. Allerdings hatte er mal wieder nicht mit Nathan gerechnet, der ihm mit schmelzendem Blick sein erstes geröstetes Marshmallow unter die Nase hielt. Ihm wurde ganz schwummrig dabei, ebenso wie seinen Unterbewohnern, die fröhlich herumtaumelten. Wie könnte er da nein sagen? Er konnte immerhin eins probieren.  
Überrascht sah Johannes auf. Durch das Rösten bekam die zäh-schaumige Masse eine warme und cremig weiche Note. Wenn man sie versuchte auseinander zu pflücken, klebte sie an den Fingern, aber Etikette war erfreulicherweise nicht erfordert. Manche Marshmallows wurden mit einem Schokoladenplättchen zwischen zwei Cracker gepackt – was sich, wie er lernte, S’mores nannte. Yammi, konnte er dazu nur sagen. Damit ließ sich sogar der Anblick von dem Punsch, den es heute wieder gab, gut verschmerzen.  
Amerikaner waren seltsam. Zu dieser Erkenntnis war Johannes mittlerweile gelangt. Das oder es war die Familie, die seltsam war. Selbst Nathan – zumindest ein kleines bisschen. Anders war es nicht zu erklären, wie diese Personen dieses ominöse Gesöff Punsch nennen und vor allen Dingen trinken konnten. Sogar seinen Vater schien das nicht zu kümmern. Das bestätigte nur wieder, dass der in einer rosa Blase saß. Schön für ihn. Aber das half Johannes wenig. Er würde das auf keinen Fall trinken.  
Johannes sah in Richtung Krippe. Na ja, alles war noch nicht verloren. Und er konnte noch ein paar S’mores hamstern, während die anderen an dem Gebräu süffelten.

Endlich wurde dann das Mistelzweigjagdergebnis feierlich verkündet. Emma hatte die Listen schon vor Stunden ausgewertet, aber spannte wie immer gern alle auf die Folter.  
„Ladies and Gentlemen, ein großes Lob an unsere standhaften Teilnehmer. Da von Seiten der Gewinner alle Mistelzweige gefunden wurden, muss ich allerdings nächstes Jahr bessere Verstecke finden.“ Emma erntete mit dem Kommentar einige Schmunzler. „Die diesjährigen Gewinner sind … mein Lieblingsneffe Nathan und Neuzugang Johannes.“  
„Yes.“ Nathan warf beide Arme in die Luft, bevor er Johannes umarmte und dann eine triumphierendes „Muhaha“ in Richtung Maggie warf.  
„Spinner“, kommentierte Johannes nur, was Nathan reichlich wenig beeindruckte.  
Für die ganze Aufregung davor, legte sich die danach aber recht schnell und sie kehrten wieder zum vorherigen Abendprogramm zurück.  
Zu Johannes’ Freude war nachträglich kein Mistelzweig im Wohnzimmer aufgehängt worden. Um Nathan vor allen neuen Verwandten zu küssen, war ihm das alles noch zu neu. Als sie sich für die Nacht zurückzogen, entdeckte er dafür, dass einer über seinem Bett baumelte, der vorher noch nicht dort gewesen war. „Wo hast du den her? Sag nicht, dass du ihn vor Maggie versteckt hast.“  
„Würde ich nie machen“, grinste Nate frech. „Nicht mehr. Falls du es vergessen hast, der hing vorher noch nicht. Ich habe ihn aus der Kälte gerettet.“  
„Sehr heldenhaft. Das erklärt aber nicht, warum er über meinem Bett hängt.“  
„Ich finde, er macht sich dort sehr gut und ich habe versprochen, dich unter jedem Mistelzweig zu küssen.“  
„Unter dem hast du mich bereits geküsst“, wie Johannes ihn darauf hin.  
„Ich würde dich aber gern noch ein paar Mal küssen, ganz gemütlich und in Ruhe.“  
„Oh, und dafür brauchst du einen Mistelzweig?“, entgegnete Johannes verspielt.  
„Ich dachte, es könne nicht schaden.“  
„Wer sagt, dass ich dich dafür in mein Bett lasse?“ Wieder hatte Johannes nicht gemerkt, wie Nathan ihm immer näher gekommen war, bis er direkt vor ihm stand und in die Arme nahm.  
„Ich habe gehofft dich davon zu überzeugen. Mit meinem Charme“, lächelte er Johannes breit an.  
„Dein Charme … Funktioniert das für gewöhnlich für dich?“  
Obwohl es immer noch derselbe spielerische Tonfall war, überlegte Nathan, ob die Frage doch einen anderen Hintergrund hatte. „Ich mag dich, sehr sogar. Das hier ist nicht, um dich ins Bett zu bekommen“, stellte er klar.  
Johannes sah den anderen atemlos an.  
„Ich habe keine Erwartungen und ich will keinerlei Druck ausüben. Ich wollte dir das nur sagen, damit es keine Missverständnisse gibt.“ Sie kannten sich kaum, aber Johannes hatte Nathan von Anfang an in seinen Bann gezogen, seit er beobachtete hatte, wie Johannes im Wohnzimmer mit dem Tannenbaum kommunizierte.  
„Ich …“ Johannes schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Er lehnte seinen Kopf an Nathans Schulter. „Du lässt mich nicht klar denken“, beschuldigte er Nate.  
„Ist das was Schlimmes?“, fragte Nathan leise.  
„Ja, nein, Mensch.“ Johannes boxte ihm in die Seite und hob seinen Kopf. „Kannst du mal ernst sein?“  
„Ich bin vollkommen ernst.“  
Johannes zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Okay, vielleicht nicht vollkommen. Aber meine Gefühle sind ernst.“  
Johannes musste ein Grinsen über die Wortwahl unterdrücken. „Vielleicht sollten wir‘s uns gemütlich machen, ein wenig reden und uns näher kennen lernen. Was sagst du dazu?“  
Nathan lächelte ihn liebevoll an. „Hört sich nach einem sehr guten Plan an.“  
Gemeinsam machten sich es die beiden auf Johannes‘ Bett gemütlich. Ihr Gespräch wurde dabei immer wieder von süßen Küssen unterbrochen, schließlich lud das Pflänzchen über ihnen sie dazu ein.  
Die Sache mit den Misteln war Johannes immer noch suspekt. Als Tradition im Allgemeinen und hier in dieser Familie im Besonderen. Aber mit Nathan unterm Mistelzweig … nun, daran konnte er sich wirklich gewöhnen. Sofern Nathan ihn später auch ohne Misteln küssen würde.

Mit einem wohlig-warmen Gefühl begegnete Johannes dem Weihnachtsmorgen. Oder eher dem Morgen des ersten Weihnachtsfeiertages, wenn man ihn fragte. Was keiner tat. Aber all das verlor an Wichtigkeit in der Nähe seines persönlichen Weihnachtsschmetterlingszüchters. Am Rande bemerkte er die Aktivitäten im Haus, aber anstatt aufzustehen, um Geschenke auszupacken, kuschelte er sich lieber an die wundervoll duftende Wärmequelle neben ihm, während er die Geborgenheit und Ruhe des Morgens genoss. Oh ja, er würde den anderen definitiv behalten.  
Leises Lachen drang zu ihm. Sollte Nate doch, war ihm egal, solange er ihn nicht wieder aus dem Bett scheuchte.  
„Na, wach?“, fragte Nate.  
„Hn.“  
„Willst du nicht deine Geschenke auspacken?“  
Mehr als ein Knurren bekam Nathan nicht zur Antwort. Johannes hatte so lange gewartet, da kam es darauf nicht mehr an. Außerdem war er sich sicher, dass kein Geschenk das hier aufwiegen konnte.  
„Auch nicht meins?“  
Das ließ Johannes aufmerken. „Dich?“ Er konnte das vibrierende Lachen spüren.  
„Du bist ja gar nicht anspruchsvoll.“  
„Nö“, schmollte er leicht. „Bekommst auch mich.“ Er wollte mal nicht so sein. Zumal Weihnachten war.  
„Mhh, hört sich gut an. Es hört sich sogar nach dem allerbesten Weihnachtsgeschenk an.“ Nathan drückte ihn näher an sich und lächelte als sich Johannes enger an ihn kuschelte. Sein Weihnachtsgeschenk. Das war definitiv sein bestes Weihnachtsfest.  
Vorsichtig löste er sich ein wenig von Johannes, um sich daraufhin ausgiebig mit dessen Lippen zu beschäftigen. „Frohe Weihnachten“, wisperte er etwas atemlos.  
„Frohe Weihnachten“, erwiderte Johannes.  
Nathan kraulte durch Johannes‘ Haar und massierte seine Kopfhaut. Daran konnte er sich gewöhnen. Liebevoll zog er ihn an sich heran, um ihn nochmal ausgiebig zu küssen. „Aber ich will trotzdem runter und dir mein anderes Geschenk geben. Wenn du also dein bestes Weihnachtsgeschenk weiter genießen willst, solltest du mitkommen.“  
Seufzend ergab sich Johannes in sein Schicksal, aber nicht ohne noch ein, zwei Küsse zu stehlen.

Es war der Morgen des ersten Weihnachtsfeiertages, die Bescherung war nach Johannes‘ Verständnis von Weihnachten einen Tag zu spät – oder einen halben –, die Geschenke waren durchwachsen, die Dekoration war kaum zu ertragen, der Weihnachtsbaum ein Goldmonster, es gab nahezu keine echten Kerzen, Hanna und Oma waren nicht da, die Plätzchen waren eher eine Zumutung, der Punsch – urks, er wollte gar nicht dran denken – und es gab keinen Schnee. Alles in allem scheinbar das absolute Gegenteil eines perfekten Weihnachten, bestenfalls ein Desaster.  
Aber dieses Weihnachten war so viel mehr. Da war die neue Familie, ein recht seltsamer, aber liebenswerter Haufen, die Mistelzweigjagd war, so schräg es als Tradition war, sehr amüsant gewesen, das restliche Essen war richtig gut und die S’mores … yammi. Dann war da noch Nathan. Nathan allein machte dieses Weihnachten perfekt.  
Jeder hat seine Art Weihnachten zu begehen, aber allen gemeinsam ist die Tatsache, dass Weihnachten das Fest der Liebe ist.  
Nathan grinste ihn fröhlich-frech an, während er einen Mistelzweig hervorzauberte. Ein Blick in Nathans warme Augen ließ Johannes alles um sich herum vergessen und er teilte einen perfekten schmetterlingsfrohen Weihnachtkuss mit seinem Liebsten.  
Denn Weihnachten war vielleicht auch das Fest der Schmetterlinge.

Ende

**Author's Note:**

> Mir ist aufgefallen, dass ich gar nicht weiß, ob Misteln um diese Jahreszeit Beerenfrüchte tragen können. In manchen Filmen haben sie die, aber die sind ja sonst wann gedreht worden ...


End file.
